ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelations
Plot On a planet named Galvan Prime, a wise-looking alien gazes upon the stars in his lab. (Alien): I have finally finished creating the Omnitrix, but is there a being out there compatible with my device? An alien of the same species walks in. (Alien 2): Pardon the interruption, First Thinker Azmuth, but have you forgotten Max Tennyson, the greatest Plumber in the universe? (Azmuth): Max Tennyson? Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten? I will present him with the Omnitrix soon enough. On Earth, a young boy waits outside his elementary school. An RV pulls over at the scene and its windows descend. Inside, an old man, obviously the boy's grandfather, calls out to him. (Grandfather): Come on, Ben. You don't wanna miss my famous lion soup! (Ben): I think I just barfed inside my mouth. He enters the RV, closing the door. (Ben): Finally, summer's here again, Grandpa Max! (Max): Well, you better brace yourselves for a summer full of fun. (Ben, as the RV starts moving): Of course we wi- Wait, 'yourselves'? There's another person coming on this trip? A young girl comes out from the back of the RV. (Ben): No. Not you. Anyone but Gwen! Why, Grandpa? Why her? (Gwen): Seriously, doofus, the only reason I'm here is because of my mom. She wants us to 'bond'. (Ben): I'd rather bond with JT and Cash than you. (Gwen): Well, I'd rather spend a day in solitude than with you! (Ben): Nerd! (Gwen): Dweeb! (Ben): Grandpa, how long will it take to go to the campsite? (Max): Oh, a couple of hours. (Gwen): Great. (Max): In the meantime, you kids can sit down and look at the scenery outside. Later, the RV pulls over at an open spot in the forest. Ben exits. (Ben): Yes! Somewhere I can be as far away as possible from Gwen! (Max, exiting the RV): Now, why don't we unpack the tents? (Ben): As long as I'm away from Gwen, sure. (Gwen): Dilweed. Ben and Gwen help Max unpack the tents, and within half an hour, they are finished setting it up. (Max): Now, you kids get ready for dinner. Smoked sheep's tongue on me. (Gwen): Welcome to Chez Weird Food. Later, Max is talking to Ben and Gwen. (Max): Kids, you go settle in your tents while I check on the Rust Bucket. (Ben): Finally! Some sleep! Ben and Gwen walk towards two tents, one in each. In the Rust Bucket, Max is looking through a cabinet. There are different weapons in it. (Max): Phew. It's all here. Azmuth teleports in just as Max is about to close the cabinet. (Max): A Galvan? (Azmuth): Azmuth of the Galvan. You are the legendary Max Tennyson, and I have come to give you something. (Max): What is it? A pod teleports in next to Azmuth, and it opens, revealing a watch-like device. (Azmuth): This is the Omnitrix. It allows the user to transform into different species. It is meant for bringing piece to the universe. (Max): Why are you telling me? (Azmuth): Don't you get it? I'm offering you to wield it. In Ben's tent, Ben peeps out to look for Max. (Ben): What's taking Grandpa so long? He sees Max and Azmuth in the Rust Bucket, talking. He can partly hear them. (Max): Let me think about it. (Azmuth): Very well, Max Tennyson. He hands the Omnitrix pod to Max, teleporting out. (Ben): Is that...a watch? Ben pulls his head back into the tent. (Ben): Why was an alien talking to Grandpa? Ben, curious, turns off his lantern and rests under the blanket. His eyelids fall heavy and soon he is asleep. The next morning, Ben opens his eyes and sits up as the curiosity drives him awake. Ben ventures out of his tent. He slowly creeps into the Rust Bucket, where he opens a cabinet door and sees the Omnitrix pod. (Ben): Whoa. The pod suddenly opens up, with the Omnitrix springing onto Ben's left wrist. (Ben): Gah! Hearing the noises, Max comes in to check on him. (Max): Ben, what are you do- the Omnitrix! (Ben): The what-a-what? (Max): The Omnitrix. It's a device that- (Ben): -Was given by some tiny alien? (Max): Y-Yes. (Ben): Grandpa, what's going on? (Max): What? Nothing's going on. (Ben): Oh, yeah? Then explain how you seem to know so much about this watch. (Max): It's- Well, I- (Ben): -That's what I thought you'd say. He runs out of the Rust Bucket and into the woods. Gwen emerges from her tent and looks at Max's face. (Gwen): Grandpa, where's Ben? (Max): He just needs some time alone. Meanwhile, Ben reaches the middle of the woods, where he crouches down and looks at the Omnitrix. (Ben): This watch does seem awesome. I'll call it the Awesomatrix, then. He twists the dial, and a silhouette of a velociraptor-like alien appears. (Ben): Whoa. He presses down on the dial, transforming into the silhouetted alien. (Alien): Aaah! I'm a monster! He starts running around rapidly. (Alien): Hey, super speed? Cool! How about I name myself...Flashspeed! In a ship outside Galvan Prime, a male Tetramand approaches another Tetramand on a throne. (Tetramand): Master Redax, the ship is approaching Galvan Prime. (Redax): I can see, peasant. Land immediately. (Tetramand): Right away, sir. The ship lands right outside of Azmuth's lab. Redax exits the ship and bursts into the lab. He approaches Azmuth. (Redax): Where is the Omnitrix? (Azmuth): I don't have it. (Redax): Don't play games, Galvan. Where is it? Back on Earth, Flashspeed is testing his powers. (Flashspeed): This monster's cool, but what if I remain a monster forever? He hears a voice. (Voice): Ben? Doofus? Where are you? Flashspeed turns around and sees Gwen. (Flashspeed): Hey, dweeb. (Gwen): Who on Earth are y- Ben? What happened to you? (Flashspeed): It's all thanks to this watch. He points to his Awesomatrix symbol. (Gwen): Whoa, major confusion. Ugh, let's just go back. Max arrives, panting. (Max): Gwen, I...told you...I can't catch up. He notices Flashspeed. (Max): Ben, what did you do? (Gwen): Grandpa, how did you he was Ben? Max tries not to look at Gwen. (Max): Well, you know, because you were talking to him. (Gwen, raising an eyebrow): Really? (Flashspeed): Wait, let's focus on the important things. (Max): He's right. First things first, let's figure out how to revert Ben back to normal. On Galvan Prime, Azmuth's lab is in ruins. In the interior, Azmuth is hiding behind a big stray rock. Redax pushes the rock away. (Redax): Where is it? (Azmuth): You don't have the intelligence to figure it out. (Redax): Tell me, Azmuth, otherwise you will be crushed by the fury of the Tetramands. (Azmuth): It won't even fit on your wrist! I modified it so it only fits a human or a Galvan! (Redax): Give it to me! (Azmuth): Besides, you're not worthy. Redax crushes the stray rock with his fist. '' (Redax): Urgh! I'll find it myself, scum, and you're coming with me! ''Redax grabs Azmuth, and shoves him in his pocket. (Redax): If I'm not worthy, who is? A Tetramand officer approaches Redax. (Tetramand): A worthy person? Some Plumber, maybe. (Redax): A Plumber? Azmuth said it only fits Galvan or Human wrists. Humans are from Earth. The Magister of Earth! Max Tennyson has the Omnitrix! (Azmuth, muffled): Noooo!! (Redax): Soldier, send down troops to steal the Omnitrix. Max Tennyson will never live to try all aliens inside that device. During that time on Earth, Flashspeed, Gwen and Max are sitting around a campfire, eating s'mores (despite it being daytime). Suddenly, Flashspeed's Awesomatrix symbol beeps and he reverts back to Ben. (Ben, feeling himself): I'm...me. (Max): Good. Let's pack up and go to town. (Ben): Yeah! I wanna buy a new Ninja Slashers action figure. Later, the Tennysons are in the Rust Bucket, driving to town. Redax's ship lands next to the Rust Bucket, which stops. The Tennysons get out of the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): What's that? Redax and a few Tetramands emerge from the ship . (Redax): Max Tennyson! (Gwen): Grandpa, who is he? (Max): I- I don't know, Gwenny. (Redax): You have the Omnitrix, don't you? Ben hides his left wrist behind his back. (Max, voice a little shaky): I don't know what you're talking about. Ben sneaks behind the other side of the Rust Bucket. (Ben): Here we go again. He transforms into a Tetramand. (Alien): Quad Hands? Perfect name! He jumps on the Rust Bucket and lands on the ground. (Quad Hands): Leave them alone. He runs towards Redax, who punches him, making him fall to the ground. (Quad Hands): Ow. Get out of here, guys! (Max): No. We aren't gonna leave you. (Redax): If you don't have the Omnitrix, then who does? He looks around. (Redax): The boy. Pathetic child. Quad Hands gets up and kicks Redax, who twists his leg and throws him on the ground. (Quad Hands): That hurt. He gets up and punches Redax's face. He grabs a light pole and uses it to hit him. (Gwen): Shouldn't we help? (Max): We can't. It's not like we have any weapons. Quad Arms is repeatedly hits Redax with the light pole. (Quad Arms): Uh, little help over here, Grandpa? (Max): I have no weapons, Ben. (Gwen): Grandpa, there must be some way to help Ben! (Max): I guess I have to do what I have to do. (Gwen): What? Max runs inside the Rust Bucket, and comes out with an alien gun. Major Events *Ben, Gwen, Max and Azmuth make their first appearances. *Ben gains the Awesomatrix. *Flashspeed and Quad Hands make their first appearances. *Redax makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Villains *Redax (first appearance) Aliens used *Flashspeed (first appearance) *Quad Hands (first appearance) Trivia *Ninja Slashers is a parody of Sumo Slammers. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 13 Category:Pilot Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season 1